Talk:Again/@comment-37352259-20190104164447
I may be wrong, but this is what I think it's about echo and again are actually related. echo is about a girl who is abused and again is a girl who is abusing. in echo, the girl recognises herself as her own enemy. she can break up and "run away" yet she isn't doing that, she knows that this isn't healthy and that the good time of the relationship had passed a long time ago, yet she isn't ending the relationship "the clock stopped ticking forever ago, how long have I been up? idk". echo also sees the world as black and white and because of that she is not able to understand again's behaviour, making her personality and moods switch (because she is confused) but she is not the one that's in control of her own moods "What the hell's going on?! Can someone tell me please? Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV? I'm black, then I'm white, No! Something isn't right!" the part where it says "My enemy's invisible, I don't know how to fight!" hints that the enemy is the again girl. she doesn't what to do in this situation and if she should break up or not. what will even happen if she breaks up? is breaking up just enough? she is just confused and doesn't know what to do. let's talk about the again girl for now. in the crusher-p's video she is drawn as a black and girl with a black girl on her right and a white girl on her left. she is a balanced black-and-white and she has full control over herself. but then she let her guard down and now the black and white are mixing up. now she is more than just "black and white", but she doesn't realise that. she THINKS that she is balanced and is not hurting anybody, while she is. and she never wanted to start a fire, yet she did "and I'm the one with the lighter". she is the reason that echo and herself are suffering. she loves echo, yet she cannot prove her love because she hurt her, and now echo had even hurt her even MORE. "I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black. I'm gonna run away now and never look back." not only did she leave, but she fought fire with fire. again had made a fire that she didn't even realise was even there "I should have known When to let go and when to see who I was being" she didn't realise how "selfish" or "manipulating" she was and she didn't know what those little "lies" caused. she started the fire, and now she is burning in it. "I am on fire, A crying, burning liar, Seeing nothing, nothing, but myself, And I'm the one with the lighter". she misses echo, and wants to try again, but echo is never coming back. she is about to lose her mind and "fall apart again". so in order to not get hurt, or hurt others again, she never loves anyone anymore. I'm about to fall apart, again, again And you're never coming back, And I'm not okay with that, and I should've never let myself get attached, again". echo leaves again behind and ends the relationship, but not only that, she got revenge and left without any guilt, and not only that... she wanted again to be in the worst state she has ever been "I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black. I'm gonna run away now and never look back.". her house was again, because she was attached to again as much as again was attached to echo. phew, that was a lot. hope this helped ^^ (pls tell me if I said anything wrong) and btw echo has bipolar